User talk:Beartrooper
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Beartrooper page. Hope you enjoy writting fanfics and reading new fanfics. If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hiddensun (Talk) 00:02, November 15, 2010 Welcome! Hey, Arti here. lol...just wanted to say hi and welcome. If you need anything let me know. Her'es the link for NG (New Generation) New Generation Series, enjoy! ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as' Hu'nt'er'']]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... 00:20, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi, and welcome to the wki! Here youcan read and write warriors fanfics. Feel free to ask anyone if you want to know something! Mistysun Awesome! lol, I hope you enjoy the rest of the series. :) And I'll have to read your stories soon. :D ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as' Hu'nt'er'']]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... 22:37, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Just type in IRC into the search bar and it'll pop up. :) And awesome! :D ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as' Hu'nt'er'']]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... 22:57, November 15, 2010 (UTC) When what pops up? When the page pops up, you go to 'Quebic' and then go to the link. When the next things pops up, type in your nickname and the channel name and do the check thing. Then you're in, :D ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as' Hu'nt'er'']]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... 23:33, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I'm Leopardkit, nickname Leppy! I'm a semi-insane evil girl who likes to be friendly and fun! (Well, on the web. IRL, I'm not as cool!) I've been on here for quite a while now, in fact a year in just a few months! Wow, the time goes by fast! Anyway, this is formerly known as a place to write fan fiction for Warriors (Duh!) but is also a place for us to hang out with other Warrior fanatics! Anyway, introduce yourself, make some stories, write blog comments, and make a blog of your own! It can be an introduction to you, a Warrior thing you'd like to discuss, orjust anything you'll like to talk about! We're not very strict here! Just follow the Rules! (idk if they've been given out to you yet!) Oh, and make sure to read stories and comment on the talk page! Bai! :D Insert non-formatted text here Hoi! Leppy! That's MY specifically ME nickname! Hiya, Bear. You can call Leppy insane-penguin-one. Leppy is my nickname for her, XD. Anyway, hai! Eat bananas! Or not... Anyway, nice to see some new faces again, and I hope you like the wiki! Post your new series soon, I always love reading new stuff. :D Anyway, enjoy, and check out my epic series here! See you later! [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!''']] 01:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) i hope your story will come out on its release date, which is in 2 days On The Edge Of Glory Don't Push Me Off 20:05, August 14, 2011 (UTC)